the Assailant in the Lab
by asaneismRnuTs
Summary: Dr Brennan is working late... So what else is new? Read on and find out for yourself, don't want to give it away. BB btw.


**Disclaimer:** Still do not own anything!

**A/N:** If this makes you need a cold shower blame Medusa – my beautiful beta and sparing partner. She brings out the best in me and knows what I'm thinking without me having to explain it. This PWP might be seen as a follow up on my other B/B fics.

**The Assailant in the Lab**

It was another late night at the Jeffersonian for Dr. Temperance Brennan. Aside from the security guards she knew was around somewhere, she was all alone working at one of the illuminated exam tables in one of the labs. The floor to ceiling bone storage drawers in the room were backlit with a soft yellow light, which almost made the room sound cosy if one ignored the nature of the object of her attention..

She was just putting the finishing touches on the file at hand. One of her on going projects were identifying the remains of soldiers killed in battle during World War One and tonight she had made sure that the family PFC Jason Reher would now forever know where the remains of their loved one were located. Closing the lid of the wooden box now holding the carefully organised remains of the soldier that had been lost for so long she placed the small label in the front with the name and rank of the soldier and added her signature to the file which was to follow the remains back to their last resting place.

As always she was completely invested in her work, loosing all focus to the world around her. Her normally astute senses not registering that she was not quite as alone as she thought she was when she felt hands on her hips pushing her even closer to the exam table and then moving over her back forcing her to bend by the waist and rest her torso flat on the exam table. The surface of the table felt warm against her cheek. His scent registered by her olfactory nerve and paralysed her normally very quick reflexes, preventing her from taking action against her assailant. It also made her initial panic at being confined ebb away. His hand was still at her neck holding her down, with enough force to let her know what he was thinking, but tenderly enough not to hurt her. His other hand was working undoing his belt and pants. His hold on her also meant she wasn't able to see him. She could feel every inch of him though. Her body had recognized what was going on the second his hands were placed on her body. Liquid fire was pooling at her core and when his hands went under her lab coat and skirt all but ripping her panties from her body.

He was achingly hard. He pressed his erection against her buttocks and moaned at the sensation coursing through his body to his loins. Seeing her bend over that table just made him need to be inside of her even more. He pushed the piece of clothing that had just seconds earlier been covering her down her legs until it pooled at her ankles. He lightly tapped one of her legs allowing her to step out of the panties and spread her legs further. Seeley was shimmying out of his own pants and underwear to make them fall to the ground. Nudging her legs apart he stepped closer and buried himself inside her hot wet cavern in one swift thrust.

The sensations of their joining shot through the both of them, their moans filling the small room. She knew she should be protesting wildly over his domination of her, and he knew he was proving her right when she called him an alpha-male ruled by his biological urges, but right now he didn't care. In fact, she quite enjoyed these little acts of dominance and his claiming her. She gasped when she felt his mouth latching onto her neck sucking hard at the tender flesh. She smiled against the surface of the table about his typical behaviour.

This wasn't about soft kisses and lingering touches. This was not love making in the strictest sense of the word, but that didn't mean there wasn't love: they loved each other, which was the condition for this happening at all in the first place. He knew she would never let anybody treat her like this and she knew he would never act towards another woman the way he was acting now.

His pace was relentless. His thrusts hard and fast, pushing her pelvic bone against the edge of the exam table in a way that would leave bruises which for the next week would remind them both of these stolen moments. The brutality and eroticism of feeling of him move in and out of her without her being able to see him or even really touch him had her panting and moaning. She had been on the brink of orgasm almost immediately since he first laid his hands on her. Within short moments he was diving head first into pleasure, taking her right along with him. Feeling her internal muscles ripple around him drew out his orgasm making him roar out his pleasure from behind her just as she let out her final screams of ecstasy.

He lingered behind her for the briefest of moments. Brushing some of her hair off of her neck he bend down and placed a soft kiss right at the nape of her neck on top of the mark he'd left before pulling out of her. He readjusted his clothing in silence and started to walk out of the room. When he reached to door he turned his head and saw her starting to straighten herself up off of the table. Her cheeks flushed and a lazy smile playing on her lips her eyes still closed. The look of her in this state made his heart swell and he smile that half smile half smirk of his as he walked out of the lab, tucking her silk panties in his pocket.

KysMig-KysMig-KysMig-KysMig-KysMig-KysMig-KysMig-KysMig-KysMig-KysMig

When Temperance arrived at her office the following morning she noticed a small flat package on her deck. Somewhat intrigued by it she sat down in her chair and went to work opening it.

Inside she found what looked like a cd-cover and when she opened it she saw that it was in fact a DVD and also a note with a message written in a handwriting she would recognize anywhere.

"_Good thing I was able to get to this before the in-house security staff found it Bones._

_Looking forward to seeing you tonight._

_Booth" _

Unable to withstand the urge to pop the disk into her DVD-player she did just that and suddenly she couldn't wait for the night to come either. On the screen she saw Seeley bending her over the exam table – this was going to be one long and hard day!


End file.
